Second chances are overrated anyways
by AbigailJane
Summary: Okay I'm knew at this so Idk if it will be any good it's set in the future where meredith comes home with a little suprise tell me if u like it please...so please please please review.!
1. Seeing him again

okay so Im new here not sure if this is any good but please tell me if you like it and if i should continue...

Chapter One...

"Meredith! It's been so long! When I found your note on the counter my heart stopped. I swear to God Christina is gonna be pissed at you! Telling us not to look for you and you'll be back after you figure thing's out after 4 years! What have you got in that head of yours?" Izzie said in a rush as she picked meredith up at the airport. She wasabout to

start talking again when a little figure stepped out from behind meredith. "Oh my God." Izzie's voice was barely a whisper. "Izzie listen I know I've been gone for 4 years but please be a good friend and don't tell anyone just yet. This is my daughter Lilly Anne Grey." Meredith said a grin breaking out across her face.

"Lilly baby this is auntie Izz."

"Hi Lilly." Izzie watched the little girl as she bounced up and down her black curls following and her blue eyes glistening with excitement.

She looked the exact replica of Derek Sheppard.

"Meredith umm maybe this isn't the right time, but he's a wreck. He mopes around the hospital and Addison is always so perky around him but he just glares at her. Well like she's satan, which she is but I mean really you should have told him you were leaving. When he found out you transferred I saw him in an exam room crying! Crying for Gods sake!"

"Izzie, I left because I didn't know what else to do. I came back because I was offered a residency job at seattle grace starting tomorrow. Lilly and I are both exhausted and we need to get rest. I have to be at the hospital tomorrow at 6:00 am and I think I might pass out if I don't sit down. So please Izz take us home..."

Izzie smiled and took Lilly's hand and then picked her up. "She's beautiful Mer." She said in a hushed whisper.

"Thanks Izz" Was the sleepy reply.

Once they got home Meredith took Lilly and opened the door where George was waiting for them. When he saw Lilly asleep in her arms his smile was genuine. He looked at her and said "tomorrow then?"

"Thanks George. We're just really tired."

And with that the two of them took of for the stairs Lily's curly hair falling around her face.

The next morning came all to soon. Meredith got up and got ready and then at the last minute took Lilly to the daycare center at the hospital. She smiled at her sleepy daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "Have fun today princess and I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye mommy!"

Meredith rushed to the elevator and pressed the up button she stepped in just as someone stepped out.

She looked up just in time to see Derek Sheppard staring at her with his jaw open just before the elevator door closed.

"crap." Meredith said out loud to herself. "crap..."

Meredith walked out of the elevator and practically ran to the chiefs office.

"Dr. Grey!" Richard's voice shouted out a smile plastered across his face. "We are so happy to have you back in the game at Seattle Grace! How's Lilly anne? He asked her. "The spitting image of her mother I assume?"

"Actually more like her father sir." She laughed

"Well Meredith your secrets safe with me." He promised her seeing the look of anxiety on her face as well as the joy of him mentioning Lilly.

"Thank you sir."

"Well we have a new pack of interns assigned to you Dr. Grey and pre-round start at 6:30 I just wanted to let you know if you need anything, anything at all, let me know."

"we missed you here Dr. Grey, some of us more than others" He added under his breath.

"That's all and just welcome back Meredith..."

Meredith opened the door and practically fell over from the person she ran into. "Good morning Dr. Sheppard" She said and walked briskly by. "It is now isn't it?" He asked her smiling for the first time in about 4 years. "Can I talk to you for a minute Meredith? Please I want to talk to you." He pleaded as they walked by the nurses station. As people saw them more talk was uttered people whispered and people smiled knowingly. They knew Dr. Derek Sheppard was a wreck after Meredith Grey left and they knew he was a nervous wreck now that she was back. "No Dr. Sheppard I have to get going to my interns. Glaring at him she walked away but he ran to catch up. "Mer please you left so suddenly. I've missed you please. If not now then maybe over lunch? Please Mer..."

"I'm sorry no Dr. Sheppard I have plans for lunch already." She smiled to herself thinking it wasn't necessarily untrue.

He looked as if she slapped him across the face and he walked away looking back at her with those sad eyes.

She shook her head and went to go greet her interns.

Lunch came quicker then she had planned and she had successfully avoided Derek the whole day.

"MEREDITH!" Someone shouted her name she looked up and smiled at Christina Yang from across the hall. She ran over to her and enveloped her in a hug. Christina hugged back, which was pretty weird behavior for her.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed and smiled for all she was worth. Then suddenly she frowned "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING, YOU BRAIN DEAD IDIOT!" She screamed as Meredith sat in a corner laughing so hard she was practically crying.

"Christina calm down" she gasped between laughs and sobs. "I have someone I want you and George to meet." She smiled up at her and looked over at George who had just entered the room.

"Lilly sweet heart this is Aunt Chris and this is Uncle George. Baby can you say hi?" She asked her four year old daughter down at the daycare center. Christina was still in shock and looked down at the little girl when she said hi. George however was ecstatic. "Hi Lill can I call you Lill? What's your favorite color angle? You like angle or princess better? He asked excitedly. Meredith's smile was contagious and Christina found herself talking to the little girl with the black hair and blue eyes.


	2. He has to know

"Meredith?" asked a voice they all knew too well.

Quickly they all turned to see Derek Sheppard trying to look at the little girl Meredith was hiding behind her.

"What. What do you want?" Meredith asked him her voice filled with hate and yet by the look on her face se was ready to cave.

Christina came to her rescue "Dr. Sheppard don't you have a patient to see in room 4234? And I mean... Now!" She asked him. "Well Dr. Yang I am entitled to my lunch and what I do with that time is none of your concern or Dr. Omalley's over there." He said pointidly.

"Awkward" George managed to mummble as he and christina left Meredith on her own.

"You got that right double o 7." She said in a _tone._

Lilly was getting angry from being hidden behind her mother so she pushed with all her little might to see the man in front of her. "Mommy is this another uncle or auntie?" The little girl asked smiling sweetly up at Derek.

"No baby he is **not.**"

"Hi what's your name?" Dereck aske ignoring Merediths protest.

"My name is Lilly Anne Grey and I'm 4. You look alot like the guy in the picture." She said so inoccently.

"What picture?"

"The picture mommy is always looking at but whenever I ask who it is she say's nobody you need to know."

Derek looked up into Merediths shocked eyes. Derek knew this was his daughter, it had to be. He gave Meredith a searching look but she chose to ignore him.

"You're him aren't you sir?" Asked Lilly.

"Lilly dear would you please give me some time alone with your mother we need to talk but I promise I'll see you once we're done okay?

"Okay." She said and happily walked back to the play area.

"Mer, why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" He asked as a tear slipped from the corner of his eye. "Because Derek...You have a wife. You love your wife. She's a great wife, but the thing is she is YOUR wife Derek. I am not going to be a homewrecker. So for the sake of us all please leave me and my daughter alone." She managed to get that all out without bursting into tears. "Don't you mean our daughter Mer. And I am not leaving either of you. I wont let you leave me either. Please Mer, talk to me." He said closing the gap between them.


	3. How I feel

_Mer, Please talk to me. He asked closing the gap between them._

His lips were on hers crushing into her body like he couldn't live without touching her. And deep down he knew he couldn't. His hand moved to the curve of her neck and his lips moved faster more urgent.

She tried to pull away she really did. She knew it was wrong, so wrong but she couldn't for the life of her make herself move. His lips were on hers and hers on his. She couldn't do this to herself not again. She put her hands up on his chest and pushed him away.

"Derek," she said catching her breath. "We can't do this. You are married and I can't be hurt anymore. You've hurt me so much these past few years. My daughter needs me to be happy and I can't be if I can't let go of you. She released all the tears she'd been holding in.

Derek grabbed her and put her in his arms even though she fought him. She silently gave in and let him hold her while she cried.

"Mer," He whispered. "Mer I need you, I don't want you to move on in your life. I want you to want me. Please Mer. I know you love me and I love you. I wanted my mirage to work but it isn't. I know I gave it a try, but Mer I need you not Addison. You."

Meredith looked up once again into his eyes. She felt like kissing him again and again but she knew she couldn't let it happen this way.

She got up out of his arms and started to walk away. Derek grabbed her fist and turned her back to face him. His face was inches from hers his breath mingled with hers. He could smell the lavender conditioner from her hair he could see the tears trickle down her cheek.

"Meredith Grey, listen to me." His voice was strong and urgent. "I will not let that little girl grow up without a father. I need her as much as she needs me. For once in your life put someone before you." He said and tried to take back the last part. "Mere..." "How dare you!" She interrupted. "How dare you say that to me! I've sacrificed everything for my Lilly! You weren't there when I refused to marry my boyfriend because she didn't want me to! You weren't there when I gave up my job! You were never there! Never!" She screamed at him. Causing people to look over at them and start whispering to each other. "Meredith, you know I didn't mean that I'm just so frustrated! please Mer, I love you!" Just then someone with red hair stepped up to him. "Addison." He breathed.


	4. About it all

Okay I know I Should stop writing for a while but I can't so here's the next chapter hope you like it...

Derek turned around to find Meredith wasn't there anymore. He sighed and looked back at Addison. "Derek just because she comes back into this little hospital does not for whatever reason give her the right to come back into your life. You're over her remember. You love me not her I know you love me. Look at me and tell me you don't love me anymore."

"Dammit Addison, You don't get it do you? I haven't been happy. Neither have you! I know you, you're putting on a show. You're pretending! I know you are Addie and I hate it more than anything! I do love Meredith she's the only one that actually makes me happy!" Derek looked taken aback by his own words but they rang true. She looked up at him sadly and said "I won't let her have you. I just won't"

"Addie, I'm sorry, but she's had me all along." Derek said softy.

"Lilly! Come back here." Derek heard Meredith call after her young daughter. He turned quickly to see a little girl fly past him. He caught her and she giggle as he handed her to her mother.

"I knew you were the one in the picture. Your names Derek?" She asked him shyly.

"Lilly Anne Grey! How dare you run off like that! You gave me a heart attack baby!" Meredith told her daughter, a frantic look on her face as she bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry mommy but I wanted to see Derek." She said after a few seconds of hesitation. "Lilly?" Derek looked down on her smiling. She looked up at him shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me and your mom?" He asked her smiling at his clever antic. "Yes! Mommy can we go can we?" Lilly asked jumping up and down with excitement.

"I don't, ummm, I.." Meredith trailed off. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll pick you up around 8 tonight and then tomorrow night we can all go. But tonight just you and me Mer." He looked at her clearly proud at himself for rendering her silent.

As her shift ended she went to the locker room where Izzie was. "Izzie do you think you can watch Lilly for tonight?" She asked nervously. "Sure Mer where ya going?" She asked slightly confused. "I'm having dinner with Derek..."

The door banged open and in walked Alex. "Meredith you came back!" He exclaimed "Knew you Would miss me." He told her laughing at the look on her face. "Oh come on Mer! First day back and you already swept him off his feet." Izzie said excitedly. Alex smiled brightly and said "Oh she hasn't swept me off my feet yet." Meredith and Izzie looked at each other and burst out laughing "Oh Alex I wasn't talking about you." Izzie told him and her and Meredith made there way out of the locker room leaving a slightly confused Alex behind.


	5. And then something came up

"Meredith!" Izzie yelled from inside of her closet. "Wear this!" She exclaimed and pulled out a purple dress that had white ribbon going around the hem and up through the waist. It was knee length and matched perfectly with her purple flats. "It's perfect Mer!" Izzie told her as Meredith stepped into the dress. She added a silver necklace and her mothers diamond earrings. She pulled a shawl off the hanger and put her hair up in a bun. "Mommy looks so pretty!" Lilly who was standing at the doorway said in a matter of fact tone. "Why are you all dressed up mommy? Do you like Derek like you did Shawn?" Lilly asked her mother.

Izzie looked up at meredith slightly confused. "Whose Shawn?"

Meredith was about to answer when her daughter did her the favor.

"He was mommy's boyfriend and he asked her to marry her and I told her not to cause I didn't like him one bit. He didn't like children. He told me so."

"Lilly he liked you." Meredith said with a frown on her face.

"No he did not!" Lilly shouted back.

"Okay okay baby, don't cry. He's not here. I'm not marrying him I swear it!" Meredith said as she embraced her daughter in a tight hug.

"I want you to marry Derek! Mommy you should marry Derek he likes kid's!"

Meredith stood up shocked at her daughters behavior.

Izzie tried to hide her smile.

"Lilly baby, Derek is already married." Meredith tried to explain but Lilly wouldn't listen to her. She sighed and heard the doorbell ring. "Derek!" Lilly shouted as she ran downstairs to answer the door for him. Izzie laughed at this and gave meredith an encouraging smile as she gave her a gentle push downstairs.

"Hi. He let out a breath and said "wow Meri you look amazing."

"Thanks. Lilly do whatever Auntie Iz tells you to okay be good. Give me a kiss on the cheek." Meredith told her daughter and smiled as she did just that. Derek stood there admiring both of them.

Meredith seemed to glow to him. Her smile was radiant and her hair was impeccable. Meredith looked up at him and examined him. He was wearing dark jeans a nice white shirt and a black jacket. His hair was wavy and as black as she remembered. His eyes made her heart beat faster. He was well, Perfect.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"yeah sure." And with that they both stepped out into the night.

"Where are we going?" Meredith didn't recognize anything around her and was getting frustrated because he wouldn't tell her.

"I'm not telling you! It's a surprise."

"Derek you're driving around in circles." She stated simply.

"To confuse you." He laughed as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay we're here." He told her and jumped out of the car so he could get her door.

"Thanks" She said slightly flustered and slightly angry at him for making her blush.

She smiled as she realized where they were. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "It's intense this thing i have, For...Ferry boats I mean." Infront of them was the dock where a small ferry boat was waiting on the deck was a table with all different kinds of food on it. "What are you trying to make me fat?" She asked him laughing.

"No, just happy." He smiled at her. "Derek, you're married. She told him simply.

"No"

"yes you are."

"No I mean, I'm not, anymore." He sighed "I told you Mer, I love you." With that he took her hand and pulled her to him. He looked at her a twinkle in his eye. His face was inches from hers. He was teasing her and she hated him for it but then loved him for it even more. Finally after a little hesitation she closed the gap between them.

Her lips opened on his as she traced her hand through his hair. She could feel him smile as she kissed him harder and more urgently. His hands roamed over her stomach and up and down her back. "Derek." She gasped. This was going to fast she needed time. "I'm sorry I just need time." He looked at her and nodded but didn't let go of her. he just stood there with her in his arms. She sighed as her cell phone went off ruining the moment between them. Taking it out of her purse she saw the caller id, _Shawn_...


	6. out of the blue

Meredith sighed and dropped the phone back in her pocket after putting it on silent.

"Who was it?" Derek asked her.

"It was Izzie, probably wanting to know what's happening." Meredith lied. She shifted from one foot to the next as Derek looked down at her. She knew, he knew, she was lying. But he didn't have the heart to ask who it really was just then. Taking her hand he pulled her close to him once again. He put his finger under her chin making her look up at him. Running his hand across her jaw he pulled her even closer. Their faces were now centimeters apart. Derek smiled, he knew the effect this was having on her. He brushed his lips against her so lightly she wasn't sure if she made it up or if it had really happened. Putting his hand on her hips he pulled his face away. "Care to dance?" He asked, knowing for a fact that Meredith would laugh at the extravagance. She surprised him however by pulling him close to her and kissing him. First softly and then more heated. She let his hands roam up over her stomach and sides down to the back of her legs. She felt him smile as he kissed her collar bone but he didn't go any lower knowing that's not what she wanted.

"Derek." Meredith gasped. Laughing as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "It's late." She stated simply. She wished she could stay out here with him forever but, she had work tomorrow.

"I'll drive you home." Derek said and took her hand.

Arriving at the house he walked her to the door. "Goodnight Meredith." He told her and for the last time that night he kissed her. Breath mingling and both smiling the kiss was sweet and simple. He gave her a quick hug and drove off.

Meredith stood there for a moment and extracted the phone from her purse. Five missed calls from Shawn. She groaned. She walked in the door and almost screamed in fright. For there he was in the middle of the room.

**A/N**

predictable? Tell me what you think should happen. Should she yell and have Izzie and everyone rush downstairs or should she kick him out only to have him show up at the hospital the next morning? or somethin else you tell me. reviews are lovely ya know. :


	7. Not so sweet

"What the hell are you doing here?" Meredith asked him. Her face was flushed and her hands were trembling from both fear and anger.

"I came to take you home." Shawn told her as if it was painfully obvious.

"I am home. It took me four years to realize it but this is my home. You are not welcome here. What did you have to say to Izzie for her to let you in?" Meredith asked him.

"I told her I was an old friend and you would be mad if you didn't let me in." Shawn said happily.

He walked over to Meredith and cornered her against the wall. "You know you miss me." Shawn whispered to her.

"Get away from me. If you ever come near me again I swear you will wish you never knew me." Meredith told him as she pushed him away from her. "Get out of my house Shawn. NOW!" She yelled.

"Fine I'll leave now but trust me I'll be back." He told her and slammed the door shut.

Once he was gone Meredith leaned back against the wall and cried. She heard footsteps and looked up to be greeted by the one and only Izzie.

"Hey Mer, what's wrong. The guy said you would want to see him." Izzie said and sat down by her.

"No he lied. He's good at that." Meredith responded her face buried in her hands.

"Mer, who was he anyway? He said he needed to talk to you."

"He is Shawn. The Shawn who broke my heart and my daughters too." Meredith's voice was so quiet that Izzie could hardly hear her.

"I should have never let him get so close to us." With that Meredith walked up to go check on Lilly and then tucked herself in bed.

The next morning Meredith got up and dressed a very sleepy Lilly and headed towards the hospital with Izzie and George also in tow. "Mer, you don't look so good are you getting sick?" George asked her.

"No George thanks, but I'm fine." Meredith smiled at his concern.

"Lilly come on I'll take you to the day care." Izzie said taking Lilly's hand and smiling at Meredith.

Meredith smiled back grateful for the break.

Once in side the hospital Meredith almost fell over. "Oh my God." She said under her breath.

"What is it?" George asked her.

Sitting down in one of the waiting room chairs was Shawn. Meredith walked over to him and slammed her purse down on the table.

"What do you think you are doing here?" She asked him angrily.

He shrugged his shoulders and stood up. Casually he draped his arm around her. She slapped him hard across the face. She heard George gasp.

"What was that for!" He yelled at her.

"For not paying attention when I told you to leave Me Alone!" She screamed and suddenly everyone in the room was quiet.

"Meredith you have to come back to Boston with me. You love me I know you do." He told her.

"I don't love you. I never have. Maybe I thought I did, but I can't love someone as selfish and uncaring as you." Meredith told him fiercely. She was about say something else when he hit her. When his hand made contact to her face she crumpled and landed with a slight thud on the hospital floor.

"Oh my God! What the heck are you doing!" George screamed and ran over to Meredith.

"Meredith!" Another voice yelled form across the room.

Derek ran over to her. "What happened?" He asked George. "That guy punched her!" George said and pointed at Shawn. Derek got up and ran over to Shawn. His back was turned towards him so Derek grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. His hand made contact and Shawn hit the floor.

Running back to the now conscious Meredith he kneeled next to her. "Mer, honey are you okay?" He asked her his voice was unsteady.

"Did he hit me again?" Meredith whispered as tears slid down her cheek.

**A/N: **Okay tell me if it's crap or if it's any good. thanks.


	8. How much does it hurt?

"Shhh, Meredith, it's going to be fine. He wont come near you again." Derek told her and while rubbing her back. "George go call security and get that guy away from here."

Meredith let out a single sob and Derek's attention was pulled right back to her.

"Meredith, it's okay, he's leaving." Meredith wasn't listening though. Her face went from fearful to something alone the lines of hate and something else. She stood up and pushed Derek's hands away from her.

Running to the daycare she yelled her daughters name. "Lilly!"

He was already ahead of her though.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Meredith screamed.

Derek was right behind her. Fear was etched all over his face.

Meredith finally caught up with him and he grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Don't worry I wont touch your precious Lilly Anne." He spat at her.

"Let her go!" Derek yelled as he caught up with them.

"Oh are you the perfect daddy? Or did you just happen to get lucky one night and knock this here slut up?" Shawn asked him as his hands grew tighter around Meredith.

She could already feel the bruises forming. "Stop it Shawn!" Meredith cried out as she could feel pressure on her collar bone forming.

"Security is on its way." George said as he ran up to them.

"Oh my God." George said as he stopped and looked at the scene infront of them.

Derek was trying to get Shawn to let her go. He didn't want to make him hurt her more.

"Shawn!" Meredith cried as she felt pain on her collar bone. "God stop please! It hurts, please! Stop!" Meredith screamed just as security came up. Shawn dropped Meredith on the floor and Derek and George ran to her.

"Meredith honey, where does it hurt?" Derek asked as he pushed Meredith's hair from her face gently.

"I think my clavicle is broken." Meredith whispered and the pain came in another wave and she became unconscious.

Derek and George rushed and got a gurney. Derek picked her up and laid her down and then went to go get an x-ray.

Meredith woke to the sound of laughter and singing. Opening her eyes she saw her daughter jumping up and down by Derek singing her song. "Mommy!" Lilly cried seeing her mother open her eyes. She ran over and sat down on the bed. Meredith smiled at the little girl and held out her hand. Lilly accepted it and gave it a squeeze.

"Mommy, Derek told me Shawn came." Lilly said looking sad. "He left for good right?" She asked in a small voice.

"Of course baby, he wont ever come back." Meredith said her voice cracking. She looked up and saw Derek looking down at her with the look of his.

She smiled his way and he came over and picked up Lilly. "Hey Lill give Mommy a kiss and then go see if Uncle George will take you to get some dinner okay?" Lilly did just that and ran to go get George.

meredith looked up at Derek and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to come here, I..." She trailed off when she saw Derek shaking his head.

"Meredith Grey, you have no need to apologize to me. You scared the hell out of me though. When I saw you on the floor I..I felt like I myself was punched in the face. Are you in a lot of pain?" He asked her taking a hold of her loose hand.

"It's not to bad." She smiled up at him. He lent forward and gently tucked a strand piece of hair behind her ear. His smile dazzled her and she took a shaky breath. She squeezed his had and pulled him closer to her.

"I've missed you." She whispered in his ear.

"You don't know how much I've missed you." Derek replied and ran his fingers through her hair.

She just smiled and pulled him closer. The kiss was sweet and pure but it left both of them gasping for air. Derek smiled down at Meredith and cupped her face in his hand. She was tired and her collar bone hurt but she could care less. Pulling Derek in for another kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel her smiling as her ran his hand through her hair. The kiss went on until they heard someone behind them clearing their throat.

"Chief!" Meredith gasped and pushed Derek away from her quickly.

The chief laughed as Derek stumbled and regained his balance.

"How are you Meredith?" He asked her.

"It hurts but other than that I'm good." Meredith said and smiled at Derek who was standing in the corner pretending to look at her chart.

"Well if there is anything I can do feel free to ask." He told her and walked out of the room.

Derek stood there laughing while Meredith pouted. Derek came over and looked Meredith in the eye. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Meredith said and took a hold of his hand pulling him in for a warm embrace.


	9. A fairy tale of our own

Meredith was discharged the next day and was taken home by Derek himself.

In the car Meredith was listening to the radio and smiling. Every chance he got Derek would look at her. Her hair was messy from sleep and her eyes were red from crying but she was still beautiful to him. Once Meredith caught him looking at her and laughed. "I know I'm a mess but it's not polite to stare." Meredith told him trying to look stern but failed miserably.

"You are not a mess. If you are you're the most beautiful mess I have ever seen." Derek told her and reached out to brush her face with his fingers.

Meredith laughed and was glad that Izzie had Lilly for the day. Izzie was taking her shopping.

"Home sweet home." Derek stated as they pulled up to her house. Going around the car he opened the door for her and picked her up. "Derek! I can walk you know." Meredith said, but Derek ignored her and carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

Gently laying her down he started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Meredith shouted after him. "Oh did you want me to stay?" Derek asked playing dumb.

"Well, actually yes." Meredith told him. She wasn't in the mood to play around.

Derek walked back in and sat at the foot of her bed.

"Derek?"

"yes."

"What did people say when I left?" Meredith asked him.

"They, meaning me?"

"Well yes, but also everyone, Christina, George, Izzie, and even Alex?" Meredith said.

"Christina was mad. She was going to jump on the next plane to Boston if she had any idea where you were. It took her about a year to calm down. Izzie, well you would find her laughing and then saying something like, "I wish Meredith was here to see this." George was worried he would always be muttering under his breath and pacing the halls. Well Alex would always be asking the Chief questions about where you were. They were worried." Derek told her.

"What about you Derek?" Meredith asked.

"I...I was a wreck Mer. My life was a mess. You could find me every break in an exam room crying my heart out. Addison was mad at me when I stopped caring about our "Mirage." I didn't care. The only thing that made me get up in the morning was a chance that you might come back. I tried to find you about a hundred times. Once Izzie and I snuck into the Chief's office to find your file. Well, we got caught but...I missed you so much Mer. You have no idea." Derek finished with tears in his eyes.

Meredith scooted down towards him ignoring the pain in her collar bone. She took his face in her hands and kissed him silently.

He looked down at her and started crying.

Meredith was surprised by this but spent no time contemplating it.

She hugged him and kissed him once more before both of them fell asleep in each others embrace.

Derek was startled awake by someone banging through the door. His vision was obscured by blonde hair. He smile when he saw Meredith still asleep in his arms. Looking up to see who came through the door he was greeted by Lilly herself.

Putting his fingers to his lips he quietly untangled himself from the sleeping Meredith. Picking up Lilly he closed the door behind them.

"Are you and Mommy in love?" Lilly asked her blue eyes twinkling in the light.

"Auntie Iz told me about love. She said it was like a fairy tale."

Derek looked down at the little girl smiling.

"Can you keep a secret" He asked.


	10. revenge is sweet

Meredith woke up the next day to the feeling of someone watching her. She laughed when she found out it was Derek. "Stop watching me." Meredith told him with a smile on her face.

"I can't, ask me why." Derek told her. "Come on ask me."

"Okay then, why?" Meredith asked.

"Because you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He chuckled and then laughed out loud as she hit him with her pillow.

"You know what happened this morning?" Derek asked her smiling like he was a little boy on christmas day.

"She called me Daddy!" Derek said not waiting for Meredith to ask what happened.

Meredith laughed and pulled him to her. "I told her." Meredith whispered as his face inched nearer to hers.

"You did?" Derek asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes."

Meredith leaned in closer and kissed him sweetly. He pushed her back on the bed trying not to hurt her collarbone.

Meredith laughed and rolled over on top of him. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

Derek sat straight up and held Meredith in front of him.

"I love you too Mere." He pulled her closer to him but was interrupted by a little girl running in the room.

"Daddy! Auntie Iz made muffins!" She cried out.

Derek laughed and swept her up into a tight hug. "Well what do you say we go and eat them?" He asked and she giggled.

Meredith smiled and watched them leave the room. Derek's cell phone was sitting on the night stand buzzing. Meredith walked over and looked at the caller id. it read, Addison.

A/N:Reviews...


End file.
